


The Day Before I Leave

by OfficerJenny



Series: OMORI: If She Actually Did It. [3]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: AU- Mari Did Commit Suicide, Au where basil and sunny didn't do the thing they did, Basil and Sunny are 16, Basil and Sunny are dating, Basil is a Good Bro, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Oneshot, Only mentioned though, Picnics, Short & Sweet, Spoilers, Sunny Gets a Hug, Sunny needs a hug, Warning because of Maris death, hand holding, im assuming Mari is a major character?, well it's kinda a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficerJenny/pseuds/OfficerJenny
Summary: "Hey S-Sunny? I've got a question..." Basil stopped his diligent work to turn and look at his partner. Basil has always been shy from the moment Sunny and Basil met. He was a kind, soft spoken soul that only really wanted love. Sunny was well aware of his crush since they started to catch up, leading them to their first date. His bright blue eyes nearly glowed as pale sunlight streamed against his cheeks, they communicated a sense of nervousness, yet the trust in them balanced it out. Sunny looked up at him, a nonverbal answer to Basils call."So uh... Do you miss Mari at all..."
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Sunflower (OMORI) - Relationship
Series: OMORI: If She Actually Did It. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217210
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	The Day Before I Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Welcome! I noticed there was a distinct lack of Sunflower fanfic, so here we are! This is an AU where Mari actually did commit suicide, meaning that Suny nor Basil had any involvement in her death.
> 
> I really just wanted to see how it would be like if the circumstances were different!
> 
> If there's any spelling errors, do tell! I'll make sure to fix it. If I missed any tags, let me know was well.

Sunny carefully ran the freshly trimmed grass through his fingers as he watched Basil set up their small picnic with a very determined look on his brow. The smooth matted grass of their friend groups "secret hideout" peaked through each gap of Sunnys fingers, which he couldn't really help but to think that the shade of the blades made him look extremely pale. Even if the plant has been trampled down by years of shenanigans via kel, the grass was still smooth and soft in his palms despite how badly they stabbed him through his shorts and how close they were to the ground. Sunny found himself not really caring much about the pain, since he was sitting next to his best friend. His boyfriend.

"Hey S-Sunny? I've got a question..." Basil stopped his diligent work to turn and look at his partner. Basil has always been shy from the moment Sunny and Basil met. He was a kind, soft spoken soul that only really wanted love. Sunny was well aware of his crush since they started to catch up, leading them to their first date. His bright blue eyes nearly glowed as pale sunlight streamed against his cheeks, they communicated a sense of nervousness, yet the trust in them balanced it out. Sunny looked up at him, a nonverbal answer to Basils call.

"So uh... Do you miss Mari at all..." Sunny looked up towards the puff clouds above him, starting up in his deep thoughts. He knew Basil would wait for an answer, he was always paitent.

Now that he thinks about it, he does. Sunny missed Mari with every fiber of his being. Even if he felt so much guilt for something not even his parents could stop, let alone a 12 year old boy. Not even Hero saw it coming, and he was probably the most knowing guy he's ever met. Mari was hurting, and Sunny always thought that it was his fault that she's gone. If he said yes to the recital, maybe she'd be here still. Maybe that no was her breaking point? Nobody was sure. Mari's note only said "I'm sorry" from what Sunny overheard at the funeral. Slowly, Sunny nodded, waves of emotion passing through his usually expressionless face. Basil smiled softly, flopping back into the grass, picking up on Sunny's sadness. Basil opened up a spot under his arm for Sunny before speaking.

"You know Sunny, it wasn't your fault. You were only a kid. We were only kids. A 12 year old couldn't be even slightly responsible for her death." Sunny has confided in Basil many times over the years, breaking down over phone. Basil, along with Sunny's mother was the only one who could confirm his whereabouts. Basil still had a small smile on his face as he gazed upon the blue sky, "If it makes you feel better, I still have the photo album... We could look through it." Sunny vaguely remembers asking about it over the phone one day, it's good to know that it still exists. Basil pulled the album from his bag, laying it on his tummy. The photoalbum was worn, but still in pretty good shape. There were some stray pen marks in the cover and clear finger prints on the leather, despite that it was the same book from 4 years ago.

It was so obvious that Basil used almost every waking moment of his thinking about Mari's death, from the deep crevaces that vaugely resembled fingers on the photo album, he definitly spent some time looking at her too. Probably using the pictures to grieve. Just the way he talk about her with a tiny smile struck Sunny as someone who has worked through their bad emotions and is now starting to accept the reality. Sunny couldn't say the same for himself, although, he wish he could. For the past 4 years he locked himself up and cried before dreaming of a world where Mari could still hold his hand after speaking about it to anyone who would listen.

It hurts, but it's good to know that Basil is ok.

Sunny simply scooted against Basils arm, getting comfortable in the crook of Basils arm, looking down at the sweater vest that covered Basils singnature button up. Basils skin looked slightly more pigmented than when they were kids, making his hair seem even closer in shade than before. The only thing that Basil never really changed was the flower crown that he wore everywhere. Sunny remembers so vividly when Basil made his first ever one, with Mari's help of course.

Sunny suddenly wished he had one too. Maybe he could ask Basil for one?

He took the the ground as well, relaxing every tensed muscle in his body. For once, Sunny felt a bit more normal. 

Basil propped the book up with bent knees before flipping to the first page. Every picture reminded him of that very moment, like Sunny was still living through it. Someplace deep inside of him said that he would be better off there. He felt like he couldn't agree this time around, especially when he finally had his friends back in his life. Sunny wouldn't wanna be anywhere but listening to Basils happy rambling about each snapshot, explaining with vigor about the exact thoughts and feelings that he had before and after the picture was taken. Sometimes, Basil would point off into the distance, directing Sunny to where the picture was taken, even if he already knew. Despite also knowing everything about those pictures, he still that Basil have his moment. Whenever it was just Sunny in the picture, Basil would get a little color on his cheeks and turn to the other boy with a delicate look, eyes filled with just as much love as when it was on the page.

Yep, this is a nice place for him to be.

Sunny cuddled up against Basil even deeper than before, nuzzling his face against Basils neck slightly. Basil giggled softly and whispered a small, 'just like Mewo', before getting a a firm kiss planted on the cheek. Both boy's hands weaved together as the warm summer light heated up their skin.

"Mari would be happy for us." Basil said softly, before moving to a delicate kiss on the lips.

"Yeah." Sunny said softly. "She would."

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Was it good enough for our boys ;-D


End file.
